


Don't live in the Past

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Fingering, Angst, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Breathplay, Crying, Dirty Talk, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, No Lube, Painplay, Porn, Rough Sex, S&M, Sexual Violence, Violence, orgasm denial/control, possessive!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme.<br/>In the year 2014, Dean and Cas have an 'arrangement'. They sleep with any women they want as long as they are the only guy for each other. Till Past!Dean shows up, whom Cas likes, a lot. When Dean discovers Cas broke their arrangement, he becomes consumed by jealousy and possessiveness, hitting and claiming Cas as his own. Cas gladly takes all the pain if it means he can finally have Dean all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First part is all the gentle and loving sex with past!Dean~ All the fluff and kisses and butterflies~ There's still some angst though, it is End!verse after all.
> 
> Prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/76256.html?thread=27519456#t27519456
> 
> This is a beta version (by DaggerHale) of what's post on the meme.

It’s not that he had planned this from the beginning. For Dean from 2009 to show up at his door was very unexpected, but oh so welcome. Castiel considered the man standing in front of him a moment. There was no doubt about it. Beside a few wrinkles, some scars here and there, this was Dean, his Dean, from five years ago, the one he gave up everything for. Of course he would still give everything for his present Dean but it’s not like he got much left to give him. What with their “arrangement” and all. It’s not that Cas didn’t like goofing around with other people here and there in the camp. Some people were nice, some parties were fun, but no one else was Dean. Except, this one. And a past one, unbroken, still caring one. It was like a free gift, birthday, Christmas, Easter and Valentine's day all together! He knew the arrangement he had with Dean was only with other women but… How could he possibly let this one go? Plus, it wouldn’t really be cheating, it is Dean after all, just not from the same time.

Castiel hesitated, staring at the man before him. For how much he loved his own Dean, for everything they’ve been through together, he had changed over the years. Maybe Cas wouldn’t had realised that if this past Dean hadn’t showed up. He wasn’t really unhappy with his Dean. But seeing this past version of him made him remember what they once were and it made him realise he wasn’t that happy with how things were now either.

Before he knew it, Cas was leaning toward Dean, craving for his touch, his arms, his warmth, his lips, his kisses. He swallowed and licked his lips, turning to look away. He tried to remember, five years ago, how was his relationship with Dean, how Dean felt about him then. He didn’t want to try anything on Dean if the hunter wasn’t-

His brain shut down as he felt a hand on his cheek, soft and warm, slowly turning Castiel’s gaze back into bright green eyes. Dean studied Cas, head barely tilted.

“The hell happened to you?” He said, voice low and sad.

Castiel’s eyes were wide, lost in the green of Dean’s. He breathed in and forced out a chuckle to try and calm down. “Life?” He paused, staring deeply at Dean then looked away and sighed. “And you.” It didn’t took long for him to regret saying this.

Dean’s hand fell from Cas's face. “What?” He frowned, somewhere between confused and upset.

Cas shook his head and reached for Dean’s hand, missing the touch on his cheek. “No, I mean-” He sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side.

“You mean the me from now.” Dean was still frowning but now more from anger then confusion. “I can’t believe this dick let anything happen to you!” He groaned, stepping back, away from Cas.

“We didn’t have a choice.”

“That’s bullshit Cas, and you know it!” He looked down, shaking his head, and looked back up, staring into deep blue eyes. “I won’t let this happen.”

Cas forced a small smile, stepping closer to Dean. “I know you won’t.” This time he was the one to raise his hand to Dean’s cheek, sliding it to the back of his neck and pulling the man’s face till their lips brushed softly. Dean grabbed the hem of Cas's shirt to pull him a little closer and tilted his head, slightly opening his mouth and kissing Cas slowly and softly. The ex-angel melted into the tenderness of the kiss, moaning through their lips. Dean slid his tongue over Cas's bottom lip, forcing him to open more so the tongue could slip inside, claiming his mouth. Castiel felt the hunter’s hands grip him by the waist and pulling him closer against him till both their bodies were in contact with each other. Dean’s touch was warm, familiar yet missed for so long. Castiel hadn’t realised how much he missed this before now. This Dean, this kiss and touch, it was everything Castiel wanted, everything he was craving, starving for. It felt like getting a small drop of water after being thirsty for years. All that care and passion, he could have it all, with this Dean, the Dean he missed for so long, the Dean he gave everything for, the Dean he fell in love with. Castiel wrapped both arms around the hunter’s neck, deepening the kiss, holding on and never wanting to let go again. He wanted to stay here with him, just like this, kissing and owning each other. No more women, no more croatoan virus, just the two of them, forever.

They kept kissing, making-out for a while, till they were both panting, out of breath against each other’s lips. Dean stepped back, clearing his throat and looking away, seemingly uncomfortable. “So we…” He motioned between the two of them. “Got together or something?”

Castiel couldn’t help a chuckle, nodding his head. “You could say that.” Dean gave him a questionable look so Cas continued. “We have… an arrangement. As you would put it.” The hunter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Basically, he sleeps with whoever he wants and I do the same.” He said with a sigh and added mumbling. “As long as no one knows about us.”

Dean frowned, suddenly furious. “Seriously!? What are you, a secret prize or something? What a jerk! Why do you even put up with this guy!?”

The fallen angel looked down with a small smile. “Because every little piece of you is better than none.”

The hunter stood still, eyes wide and agape. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s head, pulling him into a tight hug. Cas almost flinched of surprise but then let his head fall in the crook of Dean’s neck. The hunter slid his hand at the base of Cas's neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. He slid his other hand down to the base of Cas's back while the ex-angel wrapped his arms around the hunter’s waist, hands slipping under his shirt. Dean let go of Cas neck to shrug his jacket off, breaking the kiss in the movement. Castiel panted against his lips and tilted his head. “Dean?”

The hunter’s hand slid back around Cas's neck. “It’s okay.” And pulled him into another hurried kiss, making Cas moan. “Is it?” He kissed him again. “You’re not-” And again. “Gonna get in trouble with my other self, are you?” He looked at his angel with a frown.

Castiel chuckled and pulled him back into a kiss, mouthing against his lips. “I don’t think he really cares…”

Dean kissed him again with a nod and a moan. “Ok.” He grabbed the hem of Cas's shirt and pulled it off. He tossed the shirt to the ground while Cas wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean leaned to grab the ex-angel’s thighs and pulled him up, Cas's legs wrapped around his waist. Dean took a few steps till Cas's back hit the wall. He kissed down the ex-angel’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin, leaving a couple of marks. Castiel panted and moaned, head tilted back in the wall and hands gripping Dean’s hair. The hunter pushed against him and moaned, feeling both their growing erections pressing in their pants. He leaned up and trapped Cas's lips with his, slowly starting to grind against him.

Cas's head was spinning with his blood rushing south. Every thought drowned in the pool of feelings and sensations, warm skin burning, lips slapping and clashing with every kiss, every touch screaming for more, taking, claiming. He could feel Dean’s fingers digging in his thighs, his teeth biting his lips, his hips crushing his in the wall behind him and his shoulders pinning him, trapping him. Dean’s breath hot in his mouth, tongue wrestling and lips smacking. Castiel’s knuckles white in Dean’s hair, pulling and pushing his head for more contact. His legs wrapped tightly around the hunter’s waist, grinding back against Dean, falling into a rhythm till they were both breathless.

Dean broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “Cas.” His forehead burning against the ex-angel’s.

“There’s a bed, in the other room.” Cas said, panting. Dean nodded, letting him down, and started walking backwards as Cas guided him, lips sticking back together. The ex-angel grabbed Dean’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the ground on their way to the bed. Dean stumbled with his boots, trying to kick them off, and fell back on the bed, bringing Cas down with him.

Dean eventually managed to kick his boots off after a few minutes of struggling, the ex-angel refusing to let go of his lips. Cas slowly unbuckled Dean’s belt and unzipped his pants while Dean panted in his mouth, hands in his hair to keep Cas's lips on his. Castiel didn’t think twice before sliding his hand inside the hunter’s pants and boxers, gripping Dean’s hard cock and slowly stroking up and down till Dean finally broke the kiss, moaning a cry that almost sounded like Cas's name. The ex-angel took the opportunity to slip down Dean’s chest, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck and pectoral, pulling down the pants and boxers till Dean’s cock popped free.

Before Dean could take a breath or say anything, Cas's lips were around his dick, sucking and licking at the head. Dean groaned loudly, hips shaking in an attempt to resist the urge to push back into Cas's mouth. The fallen angel smiled around Dean’s cock and slowly dipped further, taking more till the head of the hunter’s dick pressed onto his throat. Castiel could feel Dean struggling to keep still, hands clutching at his hair yet not forcing Cas's head, hips still shaking, yet not pushing into Cas's mouth. He was only panting and moaning, eyes shut and head tilted back into the mattress. Castiel frowned and took him deeper, making Dean cry out again. He smiled around his dick and moaned through his sucking, bringing Dean closer to the edge.

Till Dean started pulling him off, both hands in Cas's hair loosing their grip and hips rolling back in the mattress to pull out of Cas's mouth. Dean was practically begging him to stop. Castiel frowned and pulled out, lips red and swollen, shining with slick. “What’s wrong?” He said, almost worried. Maybe Dean didn’t really want this. Maybe he did something wrong. He almost flinched back before Dean grabbed his wrists and pulled him down on him, claiming his lips in another deep kiss. Castiel kissed back tentatively, still wanting to know what went wrong.

“Nothing’s wrong Cas.” The hunter breathed between kisses. “I just don’t wanna come before we get to the good part.” He smirked.

Castiel frowned again, tilting his head and breaking the kiss. “I thought that was the good part.”

Dean chuckled. “No- Well yeah, but there’s more we can do then just a blow job.” He winked at Cas suggestively.

The ex-angel had enough sexual experiences now to know what Dean meant by that. “Oh.” He proceeded to take his own pants off while Dean looked around the room.

“You got lube and condoms?”

Castiel stopped in his movement to look at Dean with another tilted head and frown on his face. Of course he had lube and condoms and it’s not like he doesn’t know how to use them either, what with sleeping around with the whole camp and everything. But, his Dean rarely ever use lube with him and they didn’t needed condoms when they started sleeping together so they just never got to start using them, not that it’s not something they should do. Cas just kept staring at Dean with a blank gaze. Now that he’s thinking about it, they never used a condom together. Ever. Not only is he going to have sex with a younger, and oh so much nicer and kinder Dean, but it’s also going to be the first time he’ll use a condom with him.

Dean’s now frowning at him with worry. “Cas?”

The ex-angel blinked and shook his head, no big deal really, doesn’t matter. “In the bedside table.” He motioned behind Dean on his left. Cas took a deep breath and finished taking off his pants without much ceremony, tossing them to the floor. He crawled further on the bed while Dean pulled out a small half empty bottle of lube and a condom.

The hunter waved the condom with a grin. “So, which way do you prefer?”

Cas blinked again and asked the first thing that came to his mind. “You mean what position?”

Dean paused a moment with a raised eyebrow. “No. I mean, you or me?” He motioned, pointing with the condom. He waited and asked again when Cas remained silent. “You’d rather take or give?”

Castiel tilted his head, more than confused. “What?” 

The hunter took a deep breath. “Cas!” Waving the condom in Cas's face.

“I-I don’t know…” The ex-angel shook his head, not sure what to tell Dean. He understood what he meant but, his Dean had never asked him this before. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You don’t mind either or-”

“I don’t know!” Cas interrupted Dean who shut his mouth, waiting for an explanation. Castiel tried to think of the right way to say it without pissing this Dean off after his older self again. He looked down at the sheets, avoiding Dean’s gaze. “We’ve never… It was always…” He shrugged, giving up. “We’ve never talked about it before. You’re always the one fucking me.”

Dean was agape, eyes wide open, staring at Cas like he was an alien. “Seriously!?” He was mad again. “Dammit Cas!” Obviously.

Castiel shrugged again, still keeping his gaze away from the hunter. “I told you, it doesn’t matter.”

“For whom!?” The ex-angel flinched. “For you or that jerk?” Dean continued. When Castiel finally looked up to him again, Dean’s face was serious, almost… disappointed. The hunter sighed and looked away, slowly calming down. Cas wanted to ask why it was upsetting him so much but he knew this Dean just didn’t want to turn out like the older version of himself. It was understandable, if a younger version of Castiel, all powerful and full of grace, showed up on his front step, he’d probably be a lot disappointed in his future self too. 

The ex-angel leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s neck, and slipped his hands in his hair to comfort him. “I’m sorry it upsets you…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m upset he stopped caring about you!”

Castiel laid his forehead against Dean’s, close enough to feel his breath on his lips. “I know…” He leaned forward again and kissed Dean softly. He pulled back with a smile. “Which way do you prefer?”

The hunter was taken aback and blinked. “Hun, I don’t-” He shrugged. “I don’t care, either way’s fine.” He grabbed Cas by the waist, pulling him on his lap, and gripped his thighs. 

The ex-angel pushed Dean down on his back and kissed him again. He thought about it a moment. This was already new on many levels, this Dean, using a condom, as stupid as it may sound. Also, Cas never really thought about switching position. Now that he thought about it, he thinks he rather enjoys getting fucked. And he has to admit, a little part of him wants to compare this Dean to his. Switching now would be too different. He smiled through the kiss, grinding down on Dean to make him moan, and broke the kiss. He licked down the hunter’s cheek and nibbled at his ear. “I think you should hurry up and fuck me already.” He muttered. 

It almost felt like Dean’s dick twitched on his thigh and a second later, Dean had flipped them and was now leaning over a spreaded Cas. He slowly kissed along his neck then back to Cas's lips, letting Cas melt against him before pulling back and grabbing the bottle of lube. The ex-angel looked at him pouring way too much lube on his fingers and leaning back on him, his hand between them. Dean started by wrapping his fingers around Cas's dick, sliding up and down, spreading lube and pre-come while Cas moaned under him. He stroked a few times till Cas was panting again and moaning his name in low breath. The ex-angel felt a shiver run down his spine when Dean’s hand cupped his balls and squeeze gently. The hunter’s fingers finally reached his hole and circled the rim, spreading the lube. Castiel groaned and pushed against Dean’s hand to try and get a finger inside but Dean pulled back. He slid his other hand in Cas's hair, pushing them out of his face and leaned down to claim his lips in a sloppy kiss. 

“Relax Cas.” The hunter whispered against his mouth, stroking his hair. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, making it more urgent as he grind up into the hunter’s touch. 

Dean kissed him back with a shush between their lips. “It’s ok Cas, I got you.” He told him. 

Cas began to wonder if Dean was just teasing him or plainly mocking him. This wasn’t his first time after all. Even then, Cas remembers his first time with Dean and it had been a lot different too. This Dean was being slow and gentle in ways he’d never been with him before. Of course Castiel wasn’t really complaining, it was more care than he ever got from the hunter, but sex is just sex, and he’d really like this show to get on the road now. He tried pressing up into Dean again, grinding and moaning, trying to let Dean know he wanted more. The hunter kept circling Cas's rim with a finger, always so slowly and gently, Cas could barely feel anything. The ex-angel groaned out Dean’s name before sinking his teeth in Dean’s neck, biting till he drew blood. 

Dean flinched and groaned Cas's name, letting go of his hair. The ex-angel pulled back eyes wide with panic. He was getting annoyed and didn’t think. He knew biting Dean would get him punished, Dean would get mad at him and hit him. Like he always does. But Dean is just looking at him with sad eyes, his forehead on Cas's, panting on his lips. Cas apologized quickly, trying to sink away in the mattress. 

But Dean frowned and slipped his hand in Cas's hair again, soothing him. He leaned down and kissed him. Castiel melted in his mouth, arms loose around Dean’s neck and moaning through the kiss. Cas finally felt Dean’s finger breach him and slowly slid inside him. He moaned again, his hands gripping at Dean, ready for the incoming pain. Dean’s finger gently slid in and moved a little before slipping almost all out and repeating the process, moving slowly. Cas's hands relaxed at Dean’s touch. It felt so good and yet not painful at all. The ex-angel took a moment to think about it but this had to be the first time this wasn’t painful, at all. He wrapped his arms all around the hunter’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He tried to stay still and let Dean’s finger get a little faster, a little deeper till he couldn’t bare it and started grinding into Dean’s touch again, wanting more. 

Dean moved his finger a little more before pulling completely out, granting him another groan of protest from Cas, and slowly pushed another finger with the first. He moved slowly again, gently pushing inside the ex-angel and pulling halfway out. Cas was softly panting against his mouth, rolling his hips into Dean, silently begging for more. Dean kept stroking gently, holding Cas down on the mattress. He kissed him again, nibbling at the ex-angel’s lips and licking down his jaw, kissing down his neck as his hand moved a little deeper with every stroke till he hit Cas's prostate.

A rush of pleasure flew through the ex-angel making him moan loudly with a deep breath, his hold around Dean’s neck gripping the hunter tighter. Dean moved his fingers and stroked it again, making Cas squirm beneath him in another loud moan. It felt so good, Cas could feel his dick leaking pre-come on his stomach. He was panting, gripping Dean’s hair and writhing for more. Dean complied, stroking his prostate again before gently pushing deeper and moving his fingers to scissors, slowly opening Cas's a little more. The ex-angel had his head tilted back in the mattress, taking deep breathes between moans. He felt hot and sweaty, and it was good and so… painless. 

Dean kept pushing his fingers, slowly stroking in and out before he gently pushed a third finger along the others, moving slowly as Cas clenched around him, his ass practically sucking on his fingers. The hunter leaned up and claimed Castiel’s lips into a panting kiss. Cas moaned at the change of pressure inside him and couldn’t help calling out Dean’s name in a faint groan, breaking the kiss. 

The hunter pulled his fingers out, leaning up again to kiss Cas properly. 

Dean apologized through Cas's lips and kissed him again, tenderly and softly. Cas frowned, puzzled, and kissed him back, trying to deepen the kiss, stroking the hunter’s hair and pushing up on him for more friction. The hunter pulled back and broke the kiss to look around for the condom. He ripped the packet open, finally pushing his pants off and let them fall to the floor. He wrapped the condom on his dick and leaned back on Cas to claim his lips in another kiss. Dean grabbed one of Cas's leg and pulled it slightly up and apart, leaving Cas all open beneath him. He leaned again, aligning his cock to Cas's hole, and waited, panting on Cas's lips. The ex-angel groaned and tried to move down on Dean, wanting the pressure inside him, wanting Dean to push and give him everything he has. He moaned Dean’s name, pulling him at his shoulders till Dean finally pushed inside him, slowly breaching his rim with the head of his dick. Cas took a deep breath while Dean waited again, letting him adjust to the pressure. Cas started to wonder why Dean was so damn slow. This wasn’t his first time or anything, he didn’t need time to adjust to Dean, his ass was already used to Dean being inside him. And it loved it, it wanted more, Cas wanted more, Cas wanted Dean, Cas always wanted Dean. He moaned Dean’s name again, hoping the hunter would get deeper and start moving already. Dean did move, so very slowly and gently, slightly getting deeper. This was unbearable. Cas wanted to fuck not-

This is when it hit him.

Dean wasn’t fucking him.

The hunter reached for Cas's lips again, kissing him, his forehead leaning on Cas's and slowly pushing deeper with a moan. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s head, kissing him again and again and again, moving with Dean. The hunter slid a little deeper again, rocking his hips with Cas's, his hand on the ex-angel’s thigh and the other at his waist, holding him gently. Cas could feel it, with every push, every thrust, every moan and every kiss. Dean was being gentle and slow, not because he was afraid to hurt Cas, but because he wanted to show Cas how much he cared, he wanted to make it good. Cas could feel it now, all the care and devotion that Dean was trying to give him, all the desires, the need and want. 

Dean was making love to him. 

This is when the hunter hit his prostate again. This time Castiel cried out, hands in the hunter’s hair gripping tight, head tilted back in the mattress as he moaned Dean’s name and grinded back in the hunter’s touch. Dean leaned to kiss down Cas's neck and back up to claim his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Cas couldn’t take it, the heat burning inside him, he could hear his heartbeat in his chest like it wanted to burst out and explodes. 

He wanted to crawl away and cry.

Dean hit his prostate again and this time Cas came all over his stomach in a loud scream. He thought for a moment that he had blacked out but Dean was there with him, arms wrapped around him and soothing him down. Cas realised he was shaking and… crying? He touched his cheek, swiping a tear away. Why was he crying…

Dean was stroking his hair softly, asking if he was alright, if he was hurt. Castiel swiped his arm over his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down. He looked at Dean and apologized quickly. Panic hit him when he realised he had come and Dean hadn’t. He had really screwed up this time. He apologized again, moving away from Dean’s arms and trying to get them back in position. Dean grabbed him, pulled him back in his arms and kissed him. He told him everything was alright, not to worry about it. But everything was not alright, Cas was freaking out and all Dean was doing was soothing him and… cuddling! Dean was cuddling! Cas hadn’t even made him come and Dean was cuddling him. 

Cas felt dizzy. He didn’t understand. This Dean was so nice and gentle with him it was completely disorienting. He wasn’t hitting him, he wasn’t punishing him, he was cuddling! Cas felt sick. What was wrong with him? Wasn’t this what he always wanted? For Dean to show him how he felt, for Dean to care about him, to be with him, love him. 

His Dean never been that way with him. Never been kind and caring. Never bothered about hurting Cas. Never bothered about what Cas felt or wanted. Never asked or wondered. His Dean always took what he wanted. Always came and left. Sometimes, Cas wondered if his Dean even had feelings for him at all. Or if Cas was just a random sex toy to him. Some slut like the rest of the camp that Dean could use whenever he felt like. 

Cas wondered why his Dean wasn’t more like this Dean. Wondering of his well being, taking care of him, loving him. Why his Dean never held him, never cuddled. This Dean is. This Dean cares about him. This Dean is kind and gentle. He’d never hurt Cas. Never asked for anything from him. He just appeared and gave Cas everything. 

Yet, Cas couldn’t help feeling a gap. As if something was missing. He kept expecting Dean would hit him, yell at him, punish him and hurt him. But instead, Dean was gently stroking the back of his neck, his other arm around his waist, and he was kissing his cheek and jaw. 

Why? Why wasn’t he hitting him. Cas had been horrible with him from the start, he felt bad, he needed to be punished. Why wasn’t Dean hurting him. Dean was laying with him, holding Cas close to him. But Castiel felt so far away. He wanted Dean to touch him. He wanted to feel Dean on him again, he wanted to be hit, he wanted to be hurt, he wanted Dean to break him apart like he usually does…

But this wasn’t his Dean. This was a gentle younger version who still cared about him. Who still wanted Cas, wanted to be with him and love him, not hurt him.

Cas felt so confused and empty.

Dean’s breath was slowly getting even as he drifted to sleep. Cas turned his face into Dean’s neck, his eyes shut tight to keep the tears away, and gripped at Dean’s arms, holding him close till he fell asleep with him.

Cas missed his Dean.

 

When morning came, Castiel woke up sticky and cold. Nothing new there, he thought. What was new was the warm arm around his waist and Dean’s soft breath in the back on his neck. He smiled and turned around to the hunter, burying his face in the man’s radiating heat. Dean had stayed the whole night with him, that was very new too. Except this was still the Dean from the past, the one who still cared about Cas, also he probably didn’t really had anywhere else to go anyway, so no big deal. Castiel smiled and pressed closer to Dean, basking in the heat and smell of the hunter in the morning. 

Dean slowly stirred awake, stroking Cas in the back and wrapping his arms around him to hold him tighter. He smiled at the fallen angel, eyes slowly flickering open as he moaned. “Morning angel.” 

Castiel frowned. “I’m not an angel anymore.” He mumbled. Dean knew he wasn’t an angel anymore so why would he call him that. 

The hunter chuckled and held Cas tighter, laying a kiss on the top of his head. “You’ll always be my angel.” He whispered in Cas's hair. 

Cas thought he could get used to this. Dean in the morning, in his bed, hot and naked, holding him and kissing him. Of course he knew, this was a one time only deal. His Dean never stayed till morning, much less cuddled nor snuggled. His Dean would show up when Cas took too long to get up and out of his cabin. He would come in and kick Cas out of bed. Sometimes rush him on the wall and call him a slut for whatever reason. 

And they would fuck.

Sometimes.

But now Cas was with another Dean and he doubted this Dean would want to fuck now.

He sighed and realized Dean was staring at him with his bright green eyes, frowning with concern. “Hey, you alright?” Castiel forced a smile and nodded. Dean leaned and kissed him again before pulling back and getting up. “I gotta leave soon. I’m sorry.” He slowly got dressed and looked at Cas again. 

Cas stared back at him with sad eyes. Sure this wasn’t his Dean but… still. “I’ll miss you.” He whispered. The hunter leaned to him again and kissed Cas one last time before getting up and walking to the door. “Take care of my past self.” Cas said back to him with a faint smile.

Dean smiled at him and nodded. “I will.” And he left.

Castiel stared at the door a while, laying naked on his back. He was cold, still sticky, and a little hungry. He turned his head to the door of the bathroom. He should probably take a shower, he thought, that would get rid of both the cold and stickiness. He turned around again, this time rolling his face in the mattress where Dean was laying beside him just a moment ago. He could still smell the faint smell of the hunter in the sheets. He smiled again and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. 

When he woke up again, the room was warmer, lighted by a ray of sunlight crossing his bed. He yawned and stretched. He frowned when he realized he wasn’t hurt anywhere, no pain, no bruise. It was hard to believe anything happened last night at all, there was no trace, no proof of Dean ever even coming in Cas's cabin. The room was quiet, Cas was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. He debated getting up and going out a moment, probably get some food. 

That’s when the door opened. Cas rose himself on his elbows and stared at Dean leaning on the door frame, looking back at the fallen angel. His Dean. Castiel almost smiled with Dean’s name on his lips before he realized the expression on the hunter’s face.

“Had fun last night?” Dean said. 

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat, in fear, in nervousness, apprehension and anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the oh so long waited second part! Sorry for the long wait... Enjoy!~

Dean stepped inside the room and slammed the door in his back, his gaze dark and straight on Cas.

The fallen angel slowly sat up on his bed, staring back at Dean. “Dean, I didn’t mean-” he started as he shook his head.

“Oh you didn’t mean it?” Dean continued for him with a raised eyebrow. “You didn’t mean having sex with my past self? So what, you just… fell on his dick by accident then!?” he stopped at the edge of the bed, standing there, looking down at Cas barely a few inches away from him.

“I didn’t think you’d mind! He’s you!” Cas answered with a slight frown. 

“So if he looks like me, that makes it alright?” Dean said with his slight head tilt.

Cas frowned deeper. “Yeah, it does!” And now he was shouting. “I wanted you! But you weren’t there! You’re never there!! So I went after what I thought was the closest thing I could get-!” he was shut up by the back of Dean’s hand slamming in his cheek and knocking him back. He screamed at the strike, but Dean was on him before he could protest anymore. The hunter wrapped a hand around Cas’s neck and pressed him down on the mattress hard enough to cut off his air. 

“You fucking whore! Having sex with all the women in the camp wasn’t enough!? You had to go after him too!? You think you can just replace me like that!?” Dean shout back at him, shaking and squeezing Cas’s neck tighter. “You think you can just do that to me!?”

Cas stared back at him with apologetic eyes. He tried to talk but Dean’s grip on him was too tight and he was running out of air. He grabbed Dean’s wrist with both hands, trying to pull him away so he could breathe, but Dean held still, refusing to let him go. Cas started to struggle under the hunter’s weight, but it only made Dean more angry.

“What’s the matter? Running out of air already?” Dean squeezed his throat even more and Cas felt tears filling his eyes as the grip became a burning painful sensation around his neck. Cas knew Dean wouldn’t kill him, he knew the hunter would stop if he stopped struggling and fighting back. But Cas couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop moving. The pressure around his neck getting more and more painful and he wanted more and never wanted it to stop. Because this was Dean, his Dean, finally touching him, holding him, taking him, and Cas wanted it all. The grip around his neck got tighter and he choked, getting dizzy, his vision getting blurry. For a second, he couldn’t see Dean anymore and Cas was afraid he left him again. But he started coughing and breathing again, and Dean was still there, frowning down at him. “The hell’s wrong with you!? I could have killed you!” the hunter barked back at him.

Cas didn’t care how much Dean was angry at him right now, because the pressure around his neck was gone and Dean wasn’t touching him anymore. He wanted it again, the pain, the pressure, he wanted Dean all over him. He smiled and chuckled. “Is this the best you can do?” he teased the hunter, voice rough from the struggle.

Dean’s eyes went dark and he couldn’t stop his fist from landing on Cas’s nose. The fallen angel screamed at the pain, clutching at his nose as he coughed out some blood. Dean stood up and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him off the bed. He dragged him down to his knees, making him look up to him. Cas hissed with a smile as he whipped the blood off his nose and grabbed Dean’s wrist without protesting. Dean shook him, pulling at his hair. “You think this is funny!? You’re having fun!?” he screamed at him and Cas couldn’t deny it. “You’re a fucking whore Cas! You want this so bad? Want me to hurt you?”

Cas choked out a pained and mumbled ‘yes’.

He knew Dean was mad, it was no use lying or pretending. But he also knew the more Dean would get angry, the more he would hit him and touch him.

 

“It’s not like you care anyway!” Cas spat out, looking away. He felt and smelled the blood, the iron taste in his nose, running down to his mouth. He whimpered, his eyes shut under the pain, waiting for the next blow, but instead he heard Dean’s voice again, harsh and accusing.

“You think I don’t care!? That’s your excuse for cheating!?” Dean shouted at him, his hand still gripping the short locks of Cas’s hair tightly, shaking him again. “For betraying me!?” It was a combination of the words and Dean’s knee slamming in his stomach that knocked the air out of Cas.

He coughed out a few drops of blood, trying to breathe through the lump in his throat. “W-What? No! I didn’t-” he started, pulling at Dean’s wrist to try to get up, but the hunter cut him off, shoving him back to his knees.

“Maybe I should show you who you belong to again!” Dean said, pulling at Cas’s hair to make him look up to him again. The ex-angel slowly opened an eye, knowing at those words what would come next. Dean reached for his belt and started to unzip his pants. Despite the dizziness and his blurry vision, Cas could see the bulge in Dean’s jeans before the hunter finally got them open and down passed his balls. Cas couldn’t help staring at the hard dick a few inches from his face, his mouth watering with anticipation. He resisted the urge to lean and take it all, his whole body shivering with the need to wrap his lips around the length and suck it dr, but he didn’t move. He waited, and the more he would resist, the more Dean would force it on him. Cas didn’t want to take it, he wanted Dean to give it to him. He looked up, resisting the urge to grin back at Dean, and groaned in an attempt to show protest. Dean snorted and pulled Cas’s head to him, forcing his dick passed the fallen angel’s lips and down his throat. Cas groaned again and couldn’t help sucking on the hard flesh, swiping his tongue around the head. The hunter let out a deep sigh, his gaze fixed to the dark haired head, and rolled his hips into Cas’s mouth, holding his head with his hand. Cas went limp, letting his jaw loose around Dean’s dick as the hunter slowly fucked his mouth, shoving Cas’s head harder with each thrust. “That’s what you want, Cas? You like that, like when I force myself on you?” Dean groaned, feeling his cock hit the back of Cas’s throat every time. “Feel so fucking good around my dick…”

Cas tried to look up, his vision blurry with tears. He moaned around Dean’s dick, sucking as he could, he wanted this, wanted it all. He loved it, loved the taste, the head of Dean’s cock pushing into his throat. Everything about it. He never wanted it to stop.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned, his eyes slowly shutting and his pace getting erratic. He was getting close to climax, Cas could feel it in his mouth, Dean’s dick slowly twitching right before he came. Dean kept rolling his hips into Cas through his orgasm as the ex-angel swallowed down everything he could. The cum leaked between his lips and ran down his jaw and neck as Dean pulled back with a low groan. He finally let go of Cas’s hair and sat on the edge of the bed, catching his breath.

Cas licked his lips, chasing every last bit of Dean’s cum on his face. It tasted like blood but he didn’t care. What mattered was that Dean wasn’t touching him anymore, again. He looked at the hunter and smirked, slowly getting up on his feet. “That’s it? That’s all I get for sleeping with someone else?” he mocked, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. “A few punches and a blow job?” He added with a chuckle, and then coughed. “Maybe I’ll just go sleep with the other guys in the camp then-” he said and got cut off by Dean’s fist again, running into his cheek. He lost balance and fell down on the floor, spitting out more blood, then chuckled.

Dean got up, furious again, and kicked Cas’s side, throwing him down. “Really!? You think I’m gonna let you near anyone else?” he growled, kicking him harder. Cas coughed out chunks of blood, holding his side and panting with pain, but the hunter kept kicking him. “I’m never gonna let you even see anyone else!” he said with another kick. “Ever!” he screamed, kicking Cas down to the floor. The ex-angel whined, instinctively backing away from Dean, trying to catch his breath. Dean stepped closer to him and kicked him in the jaw. Cas screamed in pain, spitting blood all over the floor. 

He stayed down a moment, shivering. Dean had probably just broke one or two of his ribs and his face would be so bruised the next day, he’d probably be unrecognizable. He heard Dean fall back on the bed with a groan and turned his head to him, the blood dripping from his mouth, then smirked. “You done now?” 

Dean frowned, getting back up and grabbed Cas by the neck, throwing him on the bed. “Oh, you think I’m done with you? Is that it?” he asked and climbed over Cas, rolling him on his stomach and straddling his thighs. Cas screamed at the jolts of pain from his ribs and pretended to try to get away but Dean grabbed his wrists and pulled them up over his head, pinning him down completely. He reached under Cas and untied his pants, pulling them down and off with his free hand. 

Cas shivered at the breeze and bit his lips on a smirk, his hard dick pressed into the mattress. “What else are you gonna do? Spank me?” He said teasingly between pants, struggling again to get free but quickly gave up because of the pain. 

Dean held him tight and slapped his ass once before leaning down, grinning back. “You’d like that.” he groaned in his ear and bit down his neck, sinking his teeth into Cas’s flesh till he broke the skin. Cas shuddered, holding back a moan because yes, he would loved to be spanked by Dean, but he didn’t. He bit his neck harder, sucking at the blood leaking from the wound and over his lips. He pulled back with a smirk, licking the blood around his mouth, and grabbed Cas’s thigh, spreading his legs to fit between them. “You want me so bad…” he started and wrapped his fingers around his half hard cock, stroking it a few time to get it fully hard again before pushing the head at Cas’s hole. “Want it this way, Cas? All dry and unprepared… Want me to rip you open with my dick? Fuck you raw till you break apart?” he groaned into his ear, pressing harder against Cas’s rim as the ex-angel moaned in response. 

Cas was too tired and hurt to struggle anymore, but he wanted this so bad, wanted Dean, anyway he would have him. “Fuck you…” he spat out, turning his head just enough to spit blood in Dean’s face. The hunter groaned and pulled out his belt with his free hand, then wrapped it around Cas’s wrists and tied it to the head of the bed tightly. Cas groaned, more from the pain than any real protest. Dean tying him up always drove him wild. He gave a few pulls at the leather, gripping it tight and screaming at the top of his lungs as Dean pushed inside him. 

It burned no matter how much Cas tried to relax around Dean, and the hunter kept pushing till he bottomed out. “Fuck, you’re so tight around my cock…” He groaned in Cas’s ear with a smirk and slowly pulled back. Cas couldn’t breathe and choked on some blood, coughing into the pillow. Dean grabbed his hair, holding Cas’s face in the pillow, and rolled his hips fucking back into him hard. Cas cried out, tears slowly burning in his eyes and mixing with the blood on his face. Dean quickly picked up a pace, fucking Cas into the mattress. Each thrust felt like he was breaking apart, his hole burning around Dean’s dick, and it felt so amazing. Cas tried rolling his hips back into Dean, his ribs spiking with pain everytime he moved. But he didn’t care, it felt so good, Dean finally inside him, his Dean, fucking him senseless, he wanted it to last forever. 

Dean leaned down against him, gripping his hair back to see him cry. “You like that, Cas? So fucking good around my dick…” he groaned against his cheek, rolling his hips down on Cas and thrusting harder. He grabbed Cas’s thigh and lift it to change the angle. Cas moaned, pulling at the belt around his wrists and whining. His dick hurt from rubbing against the sheets, twitching and leaking precome. Dean kept thrusting inside him with force, running into his prostate almost every time. He was so close to coming, but he knew he had to wait for Dean to tell him to. He waited, and Dean kept fucking him, sinking his fingertips into Cas’s thighs as he held him harder. 

Cas couldn’t take it anymore and finally let out a low moan, leaning his forehead against the pillow. “Dean… please…” He whined out loud between pants, hoping the plea wouldn’t make Dean stop and walk away. That would probably kill him right now, he thought.

Dean pushed his knees under Cas to lift him up, the ex-angel’s dick finally off the mattress. The hunter looked down with a frown, Cas’s cock hard and leaking, begging for release. He smirked at him, slowing his pace. “What is it, Cas? Wanna come already?” he breathed in his ear and pulled at his hair. “Gonna come on my dick?” He asked in a growl, rolling his hips into him, almost teasingly.

Cas whimpered and nodded as best he could with his face pressed into the pillow. “Yes… p-please…” He shuddered and moaned, shivering from Dean’s grip on his thigh and his hair. He could feel the hunter’s nails digging in his skin, just another bruise among the others, another scar for later. “So good…” he mumbled, closing his eyes to try and focus on Dean’s dick pounding inside him. “So close…” he added, biting at his lips.

Dean kept thrusting into him a few more times, trying to push harder each time and making Cas cry out louder. He finally unwrapped his fingers from Cas’s thigh and gripped the ex-angel’s hip to try fucking him harder and faster as he leaned to his ear again. “Hold it, Cas.” he ordered between groans and thrusts. “Gotta wait for my go.” he muttered, grinning in Cas’ ear.

Cas tried to nod again, whimpering into the pillow. “Dean… please… I…” he mumbled as Dean let go of his hair to grip his hips with both hands, running into Cas with all his strength. “I can’t! Dean!” he screamed, as Dean ran into his prostate again, and shot his load into the mattress. He almost blacked out from his orgasm, Dean making him ride it as he kept thrusting into him till Cas shuddered and fell limp into his hands.

Dean kept pushing into him a few more time as Cas kept dripping on the mattress into a pool of come. He let go of him and pulled out when Cas stopped moving, only shivering slightly and panting with a soft moan. Dean grabbed his thighs and turned him around, laying him on his back. Cas cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, his face coated with tears and blood. He moaned and groaned, pulling at the restraints around his wrists softly. He dick was still twitching from his orgasm when Dean grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. “I thought I told you to wait.” he groaned, leaning over him, and lift his thigh to push his cock back inside the ex-angel. 

“I’m sorry!” Cas screamed at the burning sensation, his hole feeling too used already to take Dean’s dick again. He felt tears run down his temples with pain as the hunter fucked into him and gripped his cock tighter, digging his nails into it. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he repeated, pulling at the belt to try and move away, but his ribs hurt and made him shudder.

Dean leaned closer to him, looking angry. “For what?” he groaned, running into him harder. “Disobeying?” he asked in a growl and gripped at the ex-angel’s cock tighter, squeezing and pulling to make him cry out. “Or cheating!?” Dean yelled and ran into him, making Cas scream and struggle with pain. 

“Both! Both! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Dean!” he kept yelling, tears flowing down his face, and he shivered with Dean’s thrusts. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he repeated, crying out loud. Everything was so painful, it started to get blurry and numb. He stopped struggling, panting to breathe as Dean kept fucking into him with force. “I… I’m sorry….” he mumbled, his throat too irritated to keep screaming, and he coughed, trying to clear it but only made it worse. He moaned, rolling his head back into the pillow as his eyes slowly closed. So tired now…

“Hey!” he heard Dean yell at him before getting his fist on his face, making him cry out. “Don’t you dare fucking fall asleep on me!” The hunter growled at him, grabbing his face into his hand and shaking it till the ex-angel painfully opened his eyes, whimpering. “You hear me!? I’m not done with you yet!” Dean kept screaming and squeezed his dick again.

Cas moaned at the pain and nodded as his cock twitched between Dean’s fingers. He was so tired, exhausted, from the pain, the crying, the fighting, the fucking… Everything. His head kept spinning with dizziness, making him feel sick. But Dean was still here, with him, still pounding into him. He could feel the hunter’s dick inside him, running into his abused prostate with every thrust. It was painful, but still so good, and he couldn’t help moaning and shivering every time, clenching around him as best as he could.

Dean gripped at Cas’s hair again, pulling his head back into the mattress as he kept rolling his hips into him fiercely. “Such a fucking slut for my cock…” he growled and gripped tighter at the hair between his fingers. “Want me to come inside you, Cas?” he asked with a grin, his pace slowly breaking. “Want me to fill you up good?” he groaned, starting to shudder with each thrust.

Cas could tell he was holding back now, waiting to come. He tried to move and nodded at him, moaning loud. This was it, this was what he wanted most, Dean with him, inside him, fucking him and filling him with his come. 

The hunter pulled at his hair again, leaning down closer. “Say it.” he growled into his ear, thrusting into him with a broken pace.

“Yes!” Cas choked out. “Yes, please! D-Dean!” he mumbled through a cry, trying to push back onto Dean and clenching around him tighter. “P-Please!” he stuttered, pulling at the restraints around his wrists again. He really wished his arms were free right now, he wished he could wrap them around Dean and hold him tight when he’d come.

“Say it.” Dean repeated, leaning closer against him, starting to stroke Cas’s dick with his thrusts. “Say it!” he yelled into the ex-angel’s ear as he began to shudder.

“Yes, please!” Cas screamed. “Want it, Dean! Please! Come inside me, fill me!” he said out of breath, clenching tighter around the hunter till he felt his dick twitch.

Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’s shoulder, gripping his hair back as he reached his climax. “F-Fuck, Cas!” he screamed, pushing deeper inside him as he came. He rolled his hips through his high, shuddering against the ex-angel and rubbing his hard dick between his fingers. “Fuck…” he mumbled, panting softly before leaning on his arm and pulling out with a groan.

Castiel moaned at the loss, pulling at the belt, wanting to reach for Dean. He could feel the cum leak out of him with Dean’s dick, his own twitching in the hunter’s fist, hard and beading cum. “D-Dean…” He breathed out, shivering and clenching to keep the cum inside him.

“Wanna come for me again?” the hunter asked over him, stroking his dick slowly, teasingly. He pressed his thumb at the slit, wiping at beads of cum. He leaned down closer over Cas’s head, almost brushing their noses. “Such a slut for me, Cas. Like getting fucked so much, you’re gonna come for me again…” he groaned out, more of an order than a question, and slowly stroked him harder.

The ex-angel moaned louder, panting and struggling as he could to push back into Dean. They were so close, Dean’s face right there in front of him, but his body hurt so much he couldn’t move, couldn’t close the distance. He whimpered, feeling betrayed by his own self, writhing beneath Dean, begging for him. “P-Please… Dean…” he whined, trying to raise his head to him. This was torture.

Dean smiled, proud of himself, and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair slowly as he kept stroking his dick into his fist, fast and sloppy. He leaned down, licking the blood on Cas’s chest with a moan. “Come on, Cas…” he whispered in a hot breath against his skin.

Cas was so close already, so far on the edge, it took him all of his remaining energy to keep from coming into Dean’s fist right there, but he didn’t want to. He knew this was the end and as soon as he’d come, Dean would stop touching him and would leave him. He whined louder, bucking his hips with pain as Dean licked lower down his chest. He didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want it to end. He wanted Dean to keep touching him, wanted him to stay with him. 

“If you don’t come soon, I’m leaving you like this.” Dean said, looking up with dark eyes, his tongue circling a nipple. He leaned and wrapped his teeth around it, biting it hard enough to break the flesh. 

Cas cried out at the pain, writhing and whining beneath the hunter. “N-No… please…” he mumbled, trying to stay still. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer with Dean’s hand pumping his dick and his mouth sucking at his nipple. He leaned back, arching into the mattress at Dean’s touches and panting for air. “Dean… please…” 

Dean sighed exasperated as he pulled from the harden flesh in his mouth and looked at Cas again. “Better hurry, Cas.” he said and licked down his stomach. “You got twenty seconds. nineteen…” he started with a smirk, licking around the ex-angel’s belly button and lower again.

Cas tried to keep his head up to look back at Dean through pained whimpers, his dick twitching around the fist. “Oh God...Dean…” He mumbled, swallowing hard before Dean finally closed his lips around the head of his cock.

His vision flashed with white as he screamed and finally came into Dean’s mouth. Then everything went black.

 

He woke up later, still laying on his back, his whole body completely numb from the pain. He tried to open his eyes slowly, breaking the crust of coated blood and tears and possibly cum. He let out a whimper as his vision slowly cleared out. His wrists were free and he was facing the wall and half an empty bed. Cas felt tears filling his eyes again and he whined in pain. Dean left him again, he was gone and done with him, he thought. He felt bile in his throat, he wanted to throw up and scream and die, but he couldn’t move. He cried silently with his eyes shut tight, maybe he could stop breathing long enough…

He heard a soft sigh from behind him and opened his eyes wide, staying quiet to listen. He could hear the soft breathing of someone asleep in his back and quickly tried to turn his head to the other side. 

Dean was there. He was laying on his back, facing the other wall, fast asleep.

Cas swallowed back a whine and couldn’t help smiling. He was there, still with him, he hadn’t left. He moved his hand to touch him, making sure this wasn’t a dream, and brushed his hand.

Dean moaned and stirred awake slowly, pulling his hand away from Cas’s to rub his eyes. “Shit…” He mumbled and sat up, looking at Cas. “Hey, sorry.” he said, looking at him with a frown. “You, hum… You were bleeding pretty badly.” he added with a smirk. “Thought you were gonna bleed to death.” he joked and scratched the back of his head, yawning. “Guess I just fell asleep…” he mumbled and moved to get up but Cas reached up and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. He was breathing through whimpers, shivering with cold and pain. Dean sighed and looked away, biting his lips. “I can’t… We can’t keep this up, Cas…” he whispered. “I wanna break our arrangement.” he said.

Cas stared at him with wide eyes, feeling like Dean had just stepped on his heart and squished it on the ground. He stopped breathing. Dean was breaking up with him? That’s it? It was over, for good? “N-No…” Cas stuttered, tears blurring his eyes, and shook his head slowly. “No, please, no, don’t… don’t break up…” he blurted out between pants of panic, his voice so broken and rough. “I won’t… I won’t see anyone else… no guys, no more girls, no one, ever, just you, please… You can lock me up somewhere, tie me up, I don’t care, please, please don’t leave me…” he mumbled out, squeezing Dean’s hand, trying to pull him to him.

Dean frowned at him and squeezed his hand back. “What? No! No, I don’t wanna lock you up!” He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want this anymore, Cas. I’m tired of feeling like shit every time I see you with someone else. I’m tired of beating you up out of jealousy and hurting you and… Shit! I mean, I almost killed you last night!” he said, looking at him with a deep frown. “I just… I just want you and me…” he whispered, looking down. “You and me, Cas… No one else… I just want you.” he said softly and looked away, squeezing his hand again.

“Okay…” Cas whispered, slowly smiling again. “You and me…” he said and squeezed his hand, making Dean look at him again. “You and me, Dean…” 

“You and me…” Dean repeated and smiled back at Cas. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas’s, kissing him softly. 

“You and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s note: I’m more of a sadistic, not a masochist at all, so since it’s Cas’ pov, I’m sorry if I wrote that all wrong…I tried. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
